The Suit
by Azure Lynx
Summary: After all the pestering Jimmy did, Winn acquiesced. He made a suit, more super than anything he had ever made before. When Kara gets hurt, it's time to unveil the suit, but Winn is still worried for James.


"Is this it?"

Winn stared expectantly at James, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Do you like it?" The room was dark and their faces were illuminated only by the inside of the box.

"Winn - this is amazing. You made this?" Jimmy's face broke into a grin. "This is amazing."

Winn felt his cheeks heat up. emPlay it cool, play it cool./em "It was nothing, really. A little chemical engineering here, some quick fashion design there…"

It had most definitely not been nothing. He had slaved over that costume for hours at a time, thinking about it at every spare moment. If James was set on this ridiculous vigilante fantasy of his, Winn was going to make sure he got home as unscathed as possible at the end of each night. He trembled to think of what could happen, and his fear spurred him onwards, creating the best super suit he possibly could.

"Winn, this is definitely not nothing," Jimmy replied. "This is better than I could ever have dreamed - better than Kara's outfit, even."

Winn beamed. "Well, I've had some time to improve my skills." He punched Jimmy's arm playfully. "Besides, if Kara hits a building, the building breaks. If you hit the building…" He trailed off awkwardly. "I need you to come home safe, is what I mean."

"I'll always come home safe, thanks to you." James laid a hand on Winn's shoulder. His face was illuminated by the faint purple glow of the box's interior, and Winn was struck by how stately he looked. There was determination in his jaw, determination like an oak tree set root for thousands of years. Jimmy Olsen had made up his mind, and all Winn could do was give him the tools for success. State of the art tools, as it stood.

Jimmy took the helmet out of the box, turning it and staring in wonder. His eyes sparkled and he placed the helmet on his head - backwards, by accident.

"No - that's not-" Winn stepped forward and lifted it off his head, turning it. "Look, this part here flips open." It clicked and once more, Winn could see Jimmy's eyes.

They were close now. Very close. It occurred to Winn that under other circumstances, the dark room full of lockers in the back of the DEO might be a great place to make out. For the moment, however, he fought to keep his breathing even. There was no time to kiss your best friend's sort of ex when the world needed saving.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you," James said. His voice came out strangely altered and he took a small step back, surprised. "Whoa."

"For maximum anonymity. No one will ever know it's Jimmy Olsen in there." Winn tapped the side of the helmet jokingly. "As for repaying me...Just don't die, Olsen."

"What, you'd miss me poking around the DEO?"

"Every day for the rest of my life." It slipped out, but it was true, and Winn said it with a quiet conviction he hadn't known he'd possessed.

James grew serious. "I'll survive." He lifted the helmet off, put it down on the counter, and stepped in a little towards Winn.

Winn felt his breath against his cheek and his heart sped up again. Honestly, this was better than cardio, really. "Don't leave me," he said, a simple request.

"I would never." James cupped Winn's cheek and drew his thumb across it.

Before he could overthink, start to doubt, Winn reached out and balled his fists in the edges of the leather jacket. He pulled James down to his face and kissed him, poured everything he had into it, his worry for James and for Kara and for the city, his frustration with James' recklessness, his love. It was like diving into a cold pool, exactly as you'd expected yet somehow better, more refreshing, relieving.

It had been a long time coming.

He pulled away, a little breathless, and held James' bemused gaze steadily. "Now let's go out there and save the city."

 **My first ever attempt at a Supergirl fic! I love these two so much and I think they have great chemistry during this season. I'd love to know what you think, so don't hesitate to leave a comment!**


End file.
